Sharp emotions
by iAMamused
Summary: a college student and his Bisharp have some fun, of sexual sorts. Wrote this in a day, so might find a few grammer mistakes, feel free to review.


**This one goes out to poketurn88. He was one of the first people to view my work, and he suggested this. I would like to thank his involvement in my work. Anyway, here it is, the story. Oh and obviously i don't own Pokemon.**

"Stupid freaking computer" I said, hitting the monitor with my hand, trying to make it bring up my home screen. Finally, the loading screen faded, leaving me with my beloved home screen. I sighed, logging into the community colleges website. A window came up, bringing me my personal information.

Name: David Rodney Sulliven

Age: 21

I clicked on homework, and nothing came up. I decided to click on history to find out what my Bisharp, jessy, who I leave in charge of the dorm when I'm gone, does in her free-time. I clicked on the arrow button, and scrolled through the list. I was surprised to see she looked up how to make omelets. I thought it was funny. She usually hated cooking. I was disappointed, however, when I saw that she had looked up how to make her blades blunt. And cooking with them was one of the ways to make them dull. She was upset with herself, because she had cut me accidentally on multiple occasions.

"Jessy!" I yelled, wanting to talk to her. I thought her blades were cute. They added needed character to her. Now that i think about it, they were practically the equivalent of breasts. I blushed at the thought, when Jessy came into the room. forgetting I called her, I freaked and fell out of the chair. she snickered and walked over to me. I stood up and pointed at the computer's history page. She blushed when she saw that I had found her guilt searches.

"Sharp.." she stuttered. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. I held out a Ad for rubber knife guards, made specially for Bisharp chest blades.

_"_Their in the top drawer of the nightstand." I said, pointing to it. She happily walked over to it, and opened the box. She put them on, and they actully didn't look half bad. I looked back to the computer.

"Don't go looking up how to dull your blades again" I said, frowning. She nodded, and returned her gaze to the computer. She made a weird throaty gurgle and rushed to the delete history page. before she clicked the "DELETE ALL" button, I grabbed her wrist to stop her, realizing something was up. She tried to twist out of my grip, but I held on, pulled her back, and flopped myself into the chair, and scrolled through the rest of the history.

I was shocked to see all of the Human on Pokemon porn I found, almost a hundred searches. I slowly turned around, and looked at Jessy. I really didn't know what to say to her, mainly because I looked up porn on the computer sometimes too, so i couldn't blame her.

"Ummmmm...I guess your a lot like me." I said, looking at her with a blush. She looked up, confused. "Your not the only one who look's up porn" I said, blushing.

"Sharp...?" she said, wondering what I was getting at. I picked her up and put her in my lap. I scrolled down to history in the last 7 day's, and showed her what I had searched for. I blushed as I hovered the mouse over one certain entry. Between a trainer and his Bisharp. She blushed and, before I could do anything, clicked the link to the website. I really didn't want to watch porn with my Bisharp, but I guess it made her happy. She looked intently at the people on the screen. I looked at her nether regions, wondering if she wanted to do anything like that. I moved my fingers down her waist slowly, making my way down to her slit.

"SHARP" She moaned, as my finger's grazed the top of her slit. I brought my other hand to her small breast like bulges below her blades, and fondled them. She leaned back and let me pleasure her. I stopped for a second, which she protested to, as I turned the computer off. She looked at me with a blush as she noticed I had a erection. I blushed, who wouldn't have one after watching a little porn and fingering a girl. I continued to rub my fingers across her slit, before pushing them slowly inside.

"sharp..." She sighed as my fingers went as far as they could. I shifted my position so I could sink them in deeper. She gasped and leaned forward, trying not to cut me with her head ax. Suddenly she Squirmed for a second, and her wall's tightened around my finger's and she squeezed my arm. She looked at me, and i tilted her head and leaned in to kiss her. She blushed and leaned in also. I took my fingers out of her sex, and grabbed her under the armpit's. She blushed as I set her on the bed, and began unbuttoning my pant's

_"so far she seem's to like this"_ I thought, spreading her legs. She blushed and leaned back, anticipating the pain. I kissed her abdomen and slowly entered her. She smiled as I reached her virginity. She nodded at at me, and I kissed her cheek. She blushed, and I rammed Into her pelvis. She took the pain surprisingly well, probably because of our years as trainer and Pokemon. I kept going at it, going in and out to make it as pleasurable as possible for her. She smiled and leaned back, knowing I was doing this for her. I kept delaying my orgasm though, because I wanted this to last as long as possible. She realized what I was doing, and she didn't like it. She tightened her muscles Inside her sex to make my orgasm come faster. I started going faster, realizing I had to do this sooner or later. I grabbed her cute head and gave her a kiss, as I was about to finish.

"Are you ready?" I said, stroking her chin. She nodded, and I went to finish what I had started. At first She was blushing, now she was moaning pleasurably. As soon as a look of strain appeared on my face, she started milking me to finish. As I felt my orgasm coming, I grabbed her back and started pushing her into it too. She howled pleasurably, and I went in one more time, before I finished. I leaned back as I felt the pleasure wash over me, and let loose my seed into her. After I finished, I removed my private from hers, and heard a satisfying "Pop" as it slipped out. I looked down at my pleasured Bisharp.

"Is that what you wanted?" I asked her, with a dirty smile. She nodded and sat their, catching her breath, before leaning on my arm. I took her arm blade in my arm and Kissed it. She smiled, and pulled my head in for a kiss. I smiled and pressed my lips against hers. I ended the kiss, and went to the bathroom, and started the shower up. Jessie looked at me and smiled. She didn't have to worry about cutting me accidentally, because she had something to stop her, and she didn't have to look up anything on the computer anymore, as she could just ask and get what she wanted.

_"That wasn't as hard ad i thought it would be."_ I thought, and looked at her. "_She sure does have a sharp personality."_

_._**_YAY! Finished, SORRY IT WASN'T AS LONG AS PLANNED, NEEDED TO FINISH 8TH CHAPTER OF FROST BITE. TOOK A WHILE, BUT I FINISHED ALL IN A GOOD DAY'S WORK. ENJOY THIS, POKETURN88 REQUESTED IT, SO THANK HIM. LOL._**


End file.
